This invention relates to an improvement on a heat processing apparatus used in semiconductor manufacturing, especially those, such as oxidation furnaces, diffusion furnaces, and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatuses, that performs out the required heat processing by accommodating and heating a number of semiconductor substrates (hereafter referred as wafers) while supplying the designated gas.